


Winston, the Wendigo

by ElectraRhodes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Season 1, Slow Burn, Some Magical Elements, Wendigo, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: ‘“Winston, this is everyone, everyone meet Winston.”Everyone looked at Will and then looked at their new family member. Buster, a Jack Russel that had delusions of size and grandeur looked at the creature currently in the dog cage and put his head on one side and whined. Just a little. Just enough.Will sighed.“Yeah. I know. He’s not a dog. But you know. We take all comers here. No prejudices.”Buster looked at the small black leathery creature and then back at Will as if to say.“You’ve got to be kidding me. It’s a bloody Wendigo.”’What if Winston hadn’t been a rather elderly golden retriever with a dodgy bladder, and was more of an eldritch creature from the other side? With its own agenda to pursue? What if it wanted to ensure Will Graham had a bit more fun, a whole lot less brain on fire shit, and even, just maybe, the chance to get laid.For the lovely person who pushed the FannibalFest Kickstarter over the $35000 mark and won this fic in return.They wanted Hannigram and some laughs. Let’s see how that works out.





	Winston, the Wendigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sushicat1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushicat1976/gifts).



Beverly Katz grinned at her new friend.

“All right then Willy boy tell us all about it. And I mean everything.”

Will blinked at her in the sharp sunlight. She was all blurry. That’d be the blood on his glasses then.

“Might have shot him.”

“Might have? I’d say. How many times Jimmy?”

“Ten. Emptied the clip. Thought you didn’t do deadly force encounters.”

Will grumbled to himself but let Beverly lead him to the lab’s SUV. He waited patiently whilst his colleagues processed various items of his including his blood spattered glasses.

“What about the kid? She make it?”

“Still touch and go. I think the doc did his bit.”

Will groaned. Honest to god could he have been any less impressive in front of his new psychiatrist? Though the whole shoulder charge batter the door down was pretty good. Wasn’t it? He really hoped so. This was not the impression he’d been hoping to make. Honestly he’d hoped for cool, charming, even a little flirty. But that had all gone to hell the moment he’d been woken from a bit of a sweat soaked nightmare in the cheap motel that Jack had found for him.

Really? Well, he’d started off rude and it had all gone down hill from there. Even the good doctor’s near Teflon impermeability looked a little dented when Will had told him he didn’t find him that interesting.

Well, shit. Interesting wasn’t the problem; gorgeous, attractive, incisive, insightful, an accent to eat, and cheek bones that could cut steak? Those were the problems. That and the fact Will hadn’t gotten laid in the last.. he did the math. Yeah. Way too long. WAY too long. And just for a moment in Jack’s office he’d caught what he thought was a flash of genuine interest, intriguement even and damn if Will wasn’t going to go for that, his inner libido sitting up and practically begging.

Now though? He’d fucking shot the damn Hobbs guy ten times. Oh and guess who the mandatory psych assessment would no doubt be with? Yeah. Right.

........................

Looking back he blamed the incidents of the next few days on that truncated sleep, the headache he couldn’t seem to shake and the unfortunate outworking of what could have been a nice cosy breakfast date. It could all have worked out so differently if Jack had goddam warned him in advance that it’d be the cute doctor coming to collect him for the morning’s interviews.

Instead? Well. Everything had kind of unravelled from there. And now look at what he’d gone and done.

“Winston, this is everyone, everyone meet Winston.”

Everyone looked at Will and then looked at their new family member. Buster, a Jack Russel that had delusions of size and grandeur looked at the creature currently in the dog cage and put his head on one side and whined. Just a little. Just enough.

Will sighed.

“Yeah. I know. He’s not a dog. But you know. We take all comers here. No prejudices.”

Buster looked at the small black leathery creature and then back at Will as if to say.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. It’s a bloody Wendigo.”

Will rolled his eyes and the little Wendigo sat up and waved at the dogs.

“See? It wants to be friends. It’s only a puppy, kitten, thing. Come on guys? Please? Extra treats?”

The dogs did their collective sighing and Will knew he’d won this battle if not the war and cautiously opened the front of the cage. Winston hopped out, grinned at the dogs and sauntered into the house ahead of them all.

Once inside it headed for Will’s favourite armchair, jumped up on it and snuggled down into the cushions and the old plaid blanket lying across it.

Buster looked at Will as if to say “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

..............................

Three days later and the Wendigo had utterly made itself at home. It had rearranged the furniture a little so Will stopped tripping over the corner of the rug. Tidied up a few things into places Will could actually find them. Done a bit of the laundry and even folded all Will’s socks and shirts. It had also done all the washing up. Including the crusty pan that Will had mostly hidden under a tea towel.

Will came home from the lab one afternoon to discover the Wendigo setting the table for a light supper for two. The Wendigo, with a flourish, indicated that Will should have a seat.

Will sat down rather cautiously. The dogs were looking suspiciously well groomed and damn if the Wendigo hadn’t actually dusted and maybe hoovered too. He sighed.

“You don’t have to keep doing all this you know. It’s fine. I’m fine. I can look after myself.

The Wendigo scrunched up its nose and then pointed to the air above it’s head. Sharp edged silvery letters appeared.

“Yeah? You sure about that. Cos honestly I’m not.”

Will blinked. 

“Errr.”

The Wendigo pointed up again and Will read.

“Look Will, you’re a nice guy and all but you’re losing it.”

“No shit.” Will muttered. Winston sighed and coughed and croaked. And tried its voice.

“Pleh..Ackkk. Ekkkk.”

Will blinked at it.

“Can you even speak English?”

Winston glared at him and managed to clear its throat. Will winced at the sounds it made, its voice a sharp rasp.

“Most humans can’t even see me let alone ever needing to hear me. Of course I can speak English. I can speak whatever you speak. It’s how it works. Right?”

Will shrugged.

“I dunno. You’re my first Wendigo.”

“Yeah. But not your first weirdness I bet!”

Will thought about the ravenstag haunting his waking dreams.

“Fair enough. Can I just ask why?”

“Why you? Why now? Why me?”

Will considered for a moment.

“All three?”

“It’s complicated.” It coughed a little and pointed to a water glass. Will filled it and then nudged it closer to the edge of the table where the Wendigo crouched. Winston slurped noisily and then smacked its lips.

“Better. It’s all wet.”

“That’s the water.”

The Wendigo looked at him as if to enquire how stupid Will thought it was.

“Whatever. Yeah. Water. Wet. Back to the why?”

Will nodded.

“Please.”

“It was the oil lamp.”

Will blanked on it.

“What oil lamp?”

“The one from the barn. You leant it to Mrs Hodges when there was that power out. She cleaned it and bingo. Here I am.”

Will frowned.

“I don’t get it. Why aren’t you next door then? And anyway that’s genies and djinns not Wendigos.”

“And you such an expert. I thought you said I was your first. You been stepping out on me Willy boy?”

Will frowned.

“Don’t call me that. And anyway. Ok, good point. What do I know. But I’m pretty sure you should be scaring Mrs Hodges not turning into my haunted housekeeper or something.”

“Yeah. ‘Bout that. Might have been a bit too effective in the whole eldritch creature stepping through a portal from another dimension thing. Scared her to death it did.”

Will laughed and then saw the expression on the Wendigo’s face.

“Oh. Oh dear.”

“Didn’t know she’d got a weak heart did I? Sorry though.”

“And you revert to me, what? As the lamp’s previous owner?”

“Got it in one. See I told the boys you weren’t as stupid as you looked.”

The Wendigo waved a talon that indicated the six dogs in the room all of whom looked the other way guiltily.

Will eyed them balefully.

“Well thanks for that guys.”

“Anyhoo, back to the why. Usually we get summoned. Help out a bit. Get things back on track. Three wishes. That kind of thing. But I’ve got something special for you Willy boy. Extra special. See, I know the work you do and the nightmares, and the rest of it. By the way? That headache? Encephalitis. Get it checked out so that you don’t check out?”

The Wendigo grinned.

“See what I did there? See? See?”

Will rolled his eyes.

“Not that again. And don’t call me Willy boy. You’re as bad as Bev. And what do you mean encephalitis?”

“That tick bite? Infected. Viral. Does well with antibiotics. You should get it looked at. Made you an appointment.”

“What are you my PA or something?”

“Willy boy. I’m whatever you need me to be. And oh wow do you need me to simply be!”

Will sighed again.

“Got a plan?”

The Wendigo rubbed its hand together.

“Have I got a plan.”

Will muttered again.

“And don’t call me Willy boy.”

.................................

Two days later and Will threw back his second dose of antivirals of the day. He turned on the sofa bed and pulled the quilt up over him. As he did so the little Wendigo had to scrabble around slightly to stop itself from being dislodged from the end of the bed.

“Bit better then?”

“Yeah. Little bit. Thanks.”

The Wendigo waved an airy claw around. 

“Not a problem Willy boy. And by the way that Dr Bloom, can I just say very nice, very nice indeed.”

Will looked at the Wendigo somewhat coolly. The Wendigo held up both front claws.

“All right. All right. Sorry already. She likes you though.”

“She likes the idea of me. Not the same thing at all. And anyway..”

He paused. The Wendigo was perceptive but as far as Will knew not a mind reader or psychic in any way. Still, what did he know. It was a goddam Wendigo after all. Not you’re everyday run of the mill.. so maybe he ought to be a little up front.

“Well, anyway. Winston. My little scaly friend. Not my type.”

Winston grinned. Not the worse thing it’d had been called in its millennia of existence. Not by a long way.

“Yeah? What about Bev then. She sounds all right.”

“Also not my type.”

The Wendigo grinned even more, his thin lips splitting sideways to reveal sharp white teeth and gums the colour of a decent Bordeaux.

“I’m sensing a pattern here. Is it your boss then. You moan about him a lot. I mean. A LOT.”

“Jack? Ewww. No. Definitely not my type.”

The Wendigo grinned and settled itself more comfortably at its end of the bed, tugging at the quilt whilst Will pulled on the opposite end. It seemed like an uneven battle just based on relative size. But you know what they say? Size definitely isn’t everything. Will gave up and the Wendigo smiled a little smugly.

“So. Not Bev or Dr Bloom or Agent Crawford. Who else is in your social circle that you just can’t stop talking about? Hmm?”

Will eyed him.

“Yeah all right. What you got in mind. You said you’d got a plan.”

“I do have a plan. It’s a great plan. A totally epic and historic plan!”

“You don’t actually have a plan do you.”

The Wendigo scrunched up his nose in a familiar expression.

“I’ve got most of a plan. Listen up. I’ve been watching you. Listening. Paying some attention. Checking you out on social media. You know the kinda thing. I’m going to give you the gift of bad! You’re too nice Willy boy. Time to sin a little.”

Will frowned at his little friend. Slowly he said.

“You sound a little like Dr Lecter.”

If anything the Wendigo smiled a little wider.

“I’m liking the guy more and more you know. Though not as much as you!”

It winked. A big elbow in the ribs kind of wink. Will wondered again if secretly this was all a set up by Bev or the guys in the lab.

.............................

Bev glanced round the canteen at Quantico and leaned towards Will,

“What do you mean a pet Wendigo? You can’t have a pet Wendigo. They’re cannibals. Honestly Will where do you get these ideas.”

Will leaned closer to her and hissed.

“I know that. I didn’t plan it this way. It just showed up. Got summoned or something. It’s not my fault.”

Bev frowned. Honestly? She liked Will even if he was a bit random. Maybe because he was a bit random. But a Wendigo? Were they even real? The ravenstag had been bad enough.

“So what’s the deal?”

Will made a face and stopped himself when he realised it was the one the Wendigo regularly made when it was considering something particularly thorny, or it didn’t like to say, or it thought you were being especially stupid. The Wendigo made the face an awful lot. An awful lot. Like most of the time. Will didn’t like to think how this reflected on him.

“Ok. And try not to laugh about this, given my usual sociability, but Winston says I’m too nice.”

Bev spluttered her coffee.

“Ok. That’s new. How does it work that out?”

“It’s worried I basically roll over whenever anyone asks me to do anything. Even if it’s terrible. Or bad for me.”

He sounded just a little indignant and Bev made that Wendigo scrunched nose face. Will grumbled a bit and she patted his hand.

“Will? Babe? When Jack says ‘jump’, what do you normally say?”

“Oh all right. Fair point.”

“So what’s your toothsome’s friend’s plan?”

“It’s not a total actual plan? Not really? More of an outline?”

Bev made the hand gesture universally translatable as ‘cut to the chase buster or else’. Will sighed.

“You know the seven deadly sins?”

Bev shrugged.

“Religious thing innit? I dunno? Don’t murder people? Don’t covet your neigbour’s arse.”

“That’s the Ten Commandments. And it’s ass as in donkey not arse as in backside. Though actually both kinda work in the context. Anyway. Sins. Yeah. Seven of them; wrath, sloth, envy, greed, gluttony, err, pride and lust.”

The look on Bev’s face was priceless.

“And what? He’s going to make sure you nail each one?”

Will shrugged a little.

“Yeah. Pretty much.”

Bev suddenly smiled.

“Awesome. Can I watch.”

Will sighed. Again. Honestly what was his life?

..................................

Hannibal Lecter glanced at the cell phone on his desk. Will was almost but not quite late. And really it wasn’t even an issue. It was just that, somewhat unexpectedly Hannibal found himself looking forwards to seeing the profiler, with his frumpy pants, plaid shirts and khaki jacket. 

A noise outside in the waiting room heralded Will pushing his way into the office without even knocking. Right on time. He plonked himself in one of the leather seats, spread himself wide and looked almost as though he was going to make himself right at home.

Hannibal, just about managed to advert his eyes. And crossed his own legs.

Over the next fifty minutes he listened to Will talk about their fungi killer, about Hobbs and how he’d felt killing him, about Abigail, about himself, about his rescue family, his pet Wendigo, the fishing he’d done with his dad as a kid. Hannibal mentally backed himself up. And interrupted.

“Did you say a Wendigo?”

Will shrugged his shoulders, kneaded the armrest of the chair with one hand, ran the other though his hair. Hannibal swallowed. He’d imagined what it would be like to do that himself.

“Yeah. I know. Turned up the other day. Surprisingly good company all told. Very tidy.”

“They’re cannibals. In myth and legend they usually accompany those who are on the very margins of society or who have been ostracised in some way for their personalities.”

He paused. Well that would make a kind of sense. He watched Will’s face. He looked both resigned and somehow vindicated.

“Yup. That’s me all over. But it’s come to stay. Just for a bit. It’s got a plan.”

“A plan? A pet Wendigo with a plan?”

Will smiled. Odd to see his psychiatrist so non-plussed.

“More of an outline really, but we’re working it up. I think you’d like it actually. Winston thinks I could do with a little more sin in my life.”

Hannibal managed to keep his face still.

“And how does that make you feel Will?”

Will laughed out loud and leant back in the chair looking more comfortable than Hannibal had ever seen him before.

“Truthfully? A little liberated. I’m working on envy right now.”

“Envy?” The doctor echoed. “Of what are you envious? Or of whom?”

Will tipped his head to one side.

“Doesn’t work quite like that. Winston basically helps me to do stuff that’s liable to make others envious of me. It’s kinda fun.”

“And what, at the moment would you say that involves?”

“Pissing Jack off. Annoying Brian no end because despite pissing Jack off I’m still his favourite. Getting Freddie Lounds in no end of shit for dumping me in it. Getting to shoot a second suspect. Pow pow pow. Ok I only shot Stammetts once, but all the same. Annoying Alana because I’ve got you on speed dial. Even the special number. She’s really miffed about that.”

Hannibal raised his eyebrows just a little.

“And what do I have to be envious of Will?”

Will smiled.

“I tell Winston everything. Everything.”

Hannibal paused. And felt more than a little pang. He was rather afraid it showed on his face.

..................................

“What happened after that?”

Will stretched lazily and put his hands up above and behind his head. Bev wondered if he knew how good he looked like that. 

“He insisted I come back to his place for dinner. Honestly it was a shame I wasn’t on a twofer cos I’m sure I could have hit gluttony out of the ball park. I’m telling you Bev, the man can cook.”

“And he does fill a suit rather well.”

“He’s good out of it too.”

Bev’s eyes widened.

“You didn’t? Did you?”

“Nah. Not yet. Lust isn’t for a few weeks yet. But you know. Just paving the way. Planting the seeds. Dropping a few hints. And he had to take the jacket off and roll up his sleeves to cook.”

Bev smiled.

“I thought he was supposed to be the envious one.”

Will smirked all the way back at her.

“He gave the forks and glassware a lot of hard looks.”

Bev frowned and then her face cleared.

“Oh, because you..”

Will actually goddam winked.

“Oh. Yeaaaah.”

..............................


End file.
